Jenseits von Eden
by eyeris
Summary: Nach Tom Riddles Tod ist Harry Potter auf dem Schlachtfeld auf der Suche nach Überlebenden. Doch er findet jemandem, mit dem er nicht gerechnet hatte. HBPSpoiler! Keine Romanze!


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter ist nicht mein Eigentum, und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit. Die Figuren und Teile der Handlung habe ich mir von J.K. Rowling ausgeliehen. Auch das Lied „Jenseits von Eden" gehört nicht mir, sondern Nino de Angelo, und ich verdiene auch damit kein Geld.

**A/N:** Mein Beitrag zu einem Wettbewerb auf Achtung, diese Geschichte enthält massive HBP-Spoiler! Mehr gibt es eigentlich nicht zu sagen, außer: Viel Spaß beim Lesen, und lasst mir ein bisschen Feedback da.

&&&

**Jenseits von Eden**

_Wenn selbst ein Kind nicht mehr lacht wie ein Kind_

_Dann sind wir jenseits von Eden._

_Wenn wir nicht fühlen, die Erde, sie weint_

_Wie kein anderer Planet_

_Dann haben wir umsonst gelebt._

Es war vorbei. Endgültig vorbei. Die Erschöpfung schien in seinem Gesicht eingebrannt, als Harry Potter, der Auserwählte, über der Leiche Tom Riddles stand und schwer atmend auf seinen nunmehr toten Erzfeind hinunterblickte. Der schlichte Griff eines Dolches ragte aus der Brust des Toten, doch konnte Harry ob dieser schicksalhaften Ironie, dass der Welt größter Muggelhasser am Ende durch eine simple Waffe der Muggel sein Ende gefunden hatte, nicht lachen. Er wusste in diesem Moment nicht, ob er jemals wieder lachen würde.

Langsam hob er den Kopf und wandte seine Augen von der Leiche ab. Sein Blick glitt über das nächtliche Schlachtfeld an diesem Strand im Südwesten Englands, das ihn umgab und das durch das silberne Licht des Vollmonds noch unheimlicher schien, als es war. Totenstille – nur durchbrochen vom leisen Rauschen der Brandung – herrschte an dem Ort, an dem unzählige Menschen ihr Leben lassen mussten. Angefangen bei seinen Eltern, die auf den Tag genau vor 16 Jahren hier in Godric's Hollow durch die Hand Tom Riddles gestorben waren, bis hin zu den vielen Zauberern und Hexen, die in der heutigen Nacht gegeneinander gekämpft hatten. Ob Todesser oder Ordensmitglied, ob jung oder alt – es machte keinen Unterschied mehr. Im Tod waren alle Menschen gleich.

Wieder und wieder wanderte sein Blick über die Leichen hinweg, versuchte, wenigstens eine Bewegung zu erhaschen, das Flackern einer Aura zu spüren, irgendein Zeichen dafür, dass der Tod nicht alle Menschen hier gefunden hatte. Es durfte nicht sein. Es durfte einfach nicht sein. Er durfte nicht der einzige sein, der diese Nacht überlebt hatte. So grausam konnte das Schicksal nicht sein.

Im Osten verkündete der heller werdende Himmel über dem noch nächtlichen Ozean die Ankunft eines neuen Tages. Doch dafür hatte Harry keinen Blick übrig, denn er hatte in der Brandung eine Bewegung gesehen. So flüchtig sie auch gewesen war, erfüllte sie den jungen Mann doch mit Hoffnung.

Er ignorierte die Müdigkeit, die durch seine Glieder kroch, und taumelte auf unsicheren Beinen auf den Körper zu, der auf der Seite mit dem Rücken zu Harry im Sand lag und dessen Beine von den Wellen umspült wurden. Als er näher kam, hörte er durch das Rauschen des Meeres hindurch das schmerzerfüllte Stöhnen des Mannes vor ihm. Er griff nach seiner Schulter, um ihn auf den Rücken zu drehen, und zuckte dann zurück, als hätte er sich verbrannt.

Vor ihm im Sand, die unrasierten Wangen nass, das Gesicht über und über mit Blut und Dreck beschmiert, ein Auge zugeschwollen, das andere blicklos in die Ferne gerichtet, lag niemand anderes als Severus Snape, der Verräter, der Dumbledore auf dem Gewissen hatte.

Hass, wie er ihn noch nie zuvor gefühlt hatte, erfüllte Harry in diesem Moment. Einen Augenblick später hatte er seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und gegen die Stirn des am Boden liegenden Mannes gepresst.

„Snape!", zischte er leise.

Wieder war das leise Stöhnen zu hören, das Harry schon einmal vernommen hatte. Er sah, wie sich Snapes Lippen leicht öffneten, ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben, während sein heiles Auge panisch umherzuckte.

„Wer ...", krächzte er schließlich, „wer ist da? Draco? Lucius? Wer ist da?"

Leise Verwunderung stieg in Harry hoch, doch kämpfte er sie nieder, redete sich ein, dass das ein weiterer Trick eines mordenden Todesser war. „Stell dich nicht dümmer, als du bist, Snape! Du weißt ganz genau, wer ich bin!", schrie er den am Boden liegenden Mann an.

Snape versuchte sich aufzurichten, wurde aber von dem Zauberstab auf seiner Stirn aufgehalten. Daraufhin erschien ein Ausdruck auf Snapes schmerzverzerrtem bleichem Gesicht, den Harry nicht zu deuten vermochte.

„Ich ...", keuchte Snape. „Nein ... Wer?"

Harry wollte schon dazu ansetzen, den Mann am Boden erneut anzuschreien, ihn zu verhexen, als sich plötzlich eine Hand auf seinen Arm legte und dieser samt Zauberstab sanft, aber bestimmt zur Seite gedrückt wurde.

Ungläubig sah er auf und blickte direkt in die braunen Augen von Hermine Granger, in denen mehr Schmerz und Leid schimmerte, als er es je zuvor gesehen hatte. Nein, das stimmte nicht. Er hatte diesen Ausdruck schon einmal gesehen – vor langer Zeit, im Schein einer brennenden Hütte, in den schwarzen Augen des Mannes, der vor ihm im feuchten Sand lag.

„Warum?" Seine Stimme klang von den Anstrengungen der letzten Stunden heiser.

„Es sind schon so viele Menschen gestorben", war die ebenso heisere Antwort.

„Was macht einer mehr dann schon aus?", sagte er bitter. „Warum sollte ich diesen Verräter, diesen _Mörder_, nicht umbringen, wenn ich schon die Gelegenheit dazu habe?"

Hermine schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Unglaubliche Traurigkeit lag in ihrem Blick, in ihrer Haltung, in ihrem ganzen Sein. „Jeder Tote ist einer zu viel", sagte sie mit erstickter Stimme.

Sie ließ sich neben Snape auf die Knie nieder, hob vorsichtig den Kopf des verwundeten Mannes in ihren Schoß, und streichelte ihm sanft über das nasse und sandige Haar. Harry stellten sich die Haare im Nacken auf, als er diesen Mann, den er als grausam und herzlos kennengelernt hatte, wie ein kleines Kind schluchzen hörte. Und auf einmal konnte er den Ausdruck deuten, der auf Snapes Gesicht lag. Es war nackte Angst.

„Nein ...", wimmerte Snape. „Wer Sie auch sind ... tun Sie mir nicht weh ... Nicht weh ..."

Während Hermine sich zu Snape hinabbeugte und beruhigende Worte in sein Ohr flüsterte, machte sich bei Harry plötzlich die Erschöpfung bemerkbar, die schon seit geraumer Zeit durch seine Glieder gekrochen war. Seine Beine knickten unter dem Gewicht seines restlichen Körpers ein und Harry fand sich neben Hermine und Snape im Sand wieder. Sein Zauberstab landete unbeachtet neben seinen Knien im feuchten Sand.

„Warum weiß er nicht, wer wir sind?" Harrys Blick fiel auf Snapes Hände, die dieser verkrampft in den Sand gekrallt hatte. „Warum hat er nur solche Angst vor uns?"

„Weil er nichts sehen kann, Harry", sagte Hermine leise.

Mit einer unsagbaren Sanftheit trocknete sie mit dem zerrissenen Ärmel ihres Sweatshirts die salzige Nässe des Meerwassers, das sich an Snapes scheinbar heilem Auge gesammelt hatte, und fuhr dann mit zwei Fingern über das zugeschwollene Lid des anderen Auges. Reine helle Energie schien aus Hermine in Snape zu fließen, und fast im selben Moment begann die Schwellung zurückzugehen.

Harry nahm sich nun zum ersten Mal die Zeit, sich Snape im blassen Licht des dämmernden Morgens genauer anzusehen. Er war, seit Harry ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, erschreckend abgemagert. Die nasse schwarze Robe klebte an seinem dünnen Körper, und sogar im Mondlicht konnte er durch den Stoff hindurch sehen, wie sich die Rippen deutlich abzeichneten. Erst jetzt fiel Harry auf, dass Snapes Beine in einem unnatürlichen Winkel gebeugt waren und von den Wellen wie ein Spielzeug hin- und hergeworfen wurden, so als wären sie in der heutigen Nacht nicht nur einmal gebrochen worden.

Einem Impuls folgend, den Harry sich selbst nicht erklären konnte, griff er nach Snapes Hand, löste sie vorsichtig aus dem Sand, und drückte sie. Nicht so fest, dass er dem Mann noch zusätzlich Schmerzen bereitet hätte, aber doch fest genug, um Snape spüren zu lassen, dass ihm keine Gefahr drohte.

„Wer sind Sie?", fragte Snape erneut, leise, aber dieses Mal schon merklich ruhiger.

Harry sah Hermine an, und er erschrak, weil er im schwachen Licht zum ersten Mal die blutigen Kratzer sehen konnte, die sich kreuz und quer über ihr Gesicht und ihren Hals zogen. Doch auf ihr knappes Nicken hin zwang er sich, den Blick von ihr ab- und sich wieder dem Mann zuzuwenden, der seine Hand fest umklammert hatte.

„Hermine Granger und Harry Potter", antwortete er.

„Potter!", presste Snape hervor. Ein Hustenanfall schüttelte den dünnen Körper des ehemaligen Lehrers, während Hermine mit verzweifelter Kraft seinen Kopf festhielt, damit er nicht von ihrem Schoß rutschen konnte. Als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, lief Blut in einer hellen Spur von seinem Mundwinkel aus über seine Wange und verschwand dann tropfenweise im Sand.

„Potter?", wisperte Snape noch einmal. Ein blindes Auge versuchte verzweifelt, irgendein Ziel zu finden. „Warum bin ich dann noch nicht tot?"

Ja, warum? Diese Frage konnte Harry beim besten Willen nicht beantworten, also blieb er stumm sitzen und sah zu, wie Hermine eine Platzwunde auf Snapes Stirn durch bloßes Auflegen ihrer Hände verschloss. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass Hermine sich in den letzten Monaten solche Kenntnisse angeeignet hatte. So wie er auch nicht wusste, ob Snape noch am Leben wäre, wäre Hermine nicht aufgetaucht. Den Mann, der vor einem halben Jahr Dumbledore kaltblütig auf dem Astronomieturm umgebracht hatte, hätte er ohne das geringste Zögern getötet. Aber diesen gebrochenen, verängstigten Mann, der da vor ihm im Sand lag und unaussprechliche Schmerzen hatte? Er hätte sich selbst als Mörder gefühlt, hätte er diesem hilflosen Menschen das Leben genommen.

„Potter?", krächzte Snape wieder. „Wieso tötest du mich nicht?"

Wieder war Harry unfähig, eine Antwort zu finden. Wie hätte er Snape auch erklären sollen, dass er Mitleid mit ihm hatte? Ein Gefühl, das er sich nicht erklären konnte, aber dennoch vorhanden war.

„Wenn du noch da bist, Potter", stöhnte Snape, „dann mach wenigstens einmal in deinem Leben etwas sinnvolles und nimm mir meines." Nach einer Pause fügte er noch kaum hörbar hinzu: „Bitte!"

Der Klang von Snapes Stimme ließ Harry aufhorchen. Noch nie hatte er diesen Mann, diesen scheinbar so furchtlosen Krieger, dieses arrogante, selbstgefällige Ekel, um etwas bitten hören. Und mit Schrecken musste Harry feststellen, dass er diesen Tonfall kannte. Seine Gedanken wanderten zurück zu jener Nacht vor einem halben Jahr, zu jener dunklen Stunde auf dem Astronomieturm, als er aus Dumbledores Mund Worte vernommen hatte, von denen er nie geglaubt hatte, dass er sie hören würde – jenes verzweifelte Flehen eines gebrochenen alten Mannes.

„_Severus, bitte ..."_

Konnte es wirklich so einfach sein? Hatte Dumbledore damals nicht um sein Leben gefleht, sondern darum, dass Snape ihm ein schnelles und schmerzloses Ende ermöglichte? Hätte Dumbledore in dieser Nacht auch den Tod gefunden, wenn Snape ihn nicht umgebracht hätte?

„_Severus, bitte ..."_

Harry schaute auf die schmale, blutige Hand hinab, die er noch immer fest in seiner eigenen, kräftigen hielt. Er sah im immer heller werdenden Licht des nahen Morgens eine Schnittwunde, die sich quer über Snapes Bauch zog, und aus deren Tiefe immer noch Blut hervorquoll. Er blickte auf eine große rote, wütend aussehende Brandwunde unterhalb von Snapes Adamsapfel, die aussah, als hätte ihm dort jemand eine brennende Fackel auf die Haut gepresst. Und er sah auf Snapes Augen hinab, die durch Hermines Hilfe zwar mittlerweile verheilt waren, aber dennoch blicklos und glasig in den Himmel starrten.

„Harry, bitte ..."

Erschrocken zuckte Harry zusammen. Ein kurzer Blick auf Hermine, die sich in diesem Moment der Brandwunde zuwandte, zeigte ihm, dass nicht sie ihn angesprochen hatte. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte er seinen Vornamen aus Snapes Mund gehört, und der Tonfall, dieses Flehen, das in diesen beiden Worten gelegen hatte – das allein reichte schon aus, um Harry Tränen in die Augen zu jagen.

Er drückte Snapes Hand so fest, wie er sich gerade noch traute und beugte sich hinab zu dem Gesicht des älteren Mannes, damit dieser ihn besser verstehen konnte.

„Nein", sagte er leise, aber bestimmt. „Nein. Dumbledore hätte es nicht gewollt."

Und in dem Moment, in dem er diese Worte sprach, erkannte Harry, dass es die Wahrheit war. Hätte Dumbledore nicht gewollt, dass Snape überlebte, dann wäre nicht der Schulleiter an jenem Abend gestorben. Snape sollte weiterleben – aus welchen Gründen auch immer. Und so wie Harry Dumbledore gekannt hatte, mussten es gewichtige Gründe gewesen sein – und immer noch sein.

Wieder fing Snapes Körper an zu zittern. Doch dieses Mal war kein Hustenanfall die Ursache. Stumme Tränen liefen über Snapes Wangen, und sein Gesicht war verzerrt zu einer wächsernen Grimasse des Schmerzes.

„Albus", flüsterte er gequält. „Oh, Albus, wenn du nur wüsstest ..."

Lange Minuten vergingen, in denen das Halbdunkel, das sie umgab, zunehmend heller wurde. Einmal blickte Harry auf und sah sich am Strand um, doch der Anblick der unzähligen Toten, die verrenkt und kalt im Sand lagen, versetzte ihm einen schmerzhaften Stich ins Herz. Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Hermine zu, die versuchte, Snape vor dem Schicksal zu bewahren, das alle anderen um sie herum getroffen hatte.

In diesem Augenblick nahm Hermine ihre linke Hand von Snapes Bauchwunde, die jetzt durch die Fetzen von Snapes Kleidung hindurch nur noch als feine rote Linie erkennbar war. Mit einer Zärtlichkeit, die Harry bei der forschen jungen Frau noch nie gesehen hatte, schloss sie vorsichtig die Lider des verletzten Mannes und hinderte ihn so daran, mit seinen ruhelos umherwandernden blinden Augen ein Ziel zu suchen, das er niemals finden konnten. Gleichzeitig trocknete sie die Tränen, die immer noch sein Gesicht benetzten.

„Was ist mit seinen Augen los?", fragte Harry die junge Frau gedämpft. Und nach einer kurzen Zeit des stillen Beobachtens fügte er hinzu: „Kannst du ihm helfen?"

Hermine sah auf und blickte Harry einen Moment lang stumm an. Dann schüttelte sie mit einem traurigen Glitzern in den Augen den Kopf, und als sie sich wieder über den Mann im Sand beugte, bemerkte Harry, dass ihre schmalen Schultern zitterten, und ihre verkrampfte Haltung zeigte ihm, dass sie kurz vor dem Zusammenbruch stand. Er fragte sich, wie sie nach einer Schlacht wie der in der heutigen Nacht überhaupt noch die Kraft besaß, einen Mann von der Schwelle des Todes zurückzubringen. Ihre magische und auch ihre körperliche Energie musste fast ganz erschöpft sein. Und dennoch dachte sie keinen Moment an sich, sondern tröstete und beruhigte den weinenden Mann im Sand.

„Sch ...", sagte sie leise. „Es wird alles gut, Professor. Alles."

Eine Zeit lang, während die Nacht heller und das Grauen um sie herum immer offensichtlicher wurde, war am Strand nur das Rauschen der Brandung und Snapes röchelnder Atem zu hören.

„Das hat Albus auch gesagt", krächzte Snape plötzlich. „An dem Abend vor seinem Tod. Er hat mir das Versprechen abgenommen, dass ich ihn töten werde. Als ich mich weigern wollte, an seiner Stelle sterben wollte, hat er mich umarmt, und er hat mir gesagt, dass seine Zeit sowieso bald vorbei sei, während ich noch mein ganzes Leben vor mir habe. ‚Severus, mein Sohn', hat er gesagt, ‚versprich mir eines: Vergiss nicht zu leben.'"

Snapes Körper begann wieder zu beben, und neue, frische Tränen suchten sich einen Weg über seine Wangen.

„Dieser alte Idiot", rief Snape heiser. Leise wimmernd schüttelte er seinen Kopf. „Er war der einzige, der mich ‚mein Sohn' genannt hat. Nicht einmal mein Vater hat das getan. Er und das Versprechen, das ich ihm gegeben habe, dass ich mir nichts antun werde, waren alles, was mich am Leben gehalten hat. Und jetzt ist er weg. Einfach weg. Und er hat nichts besseres zu tun, als mir wenige Augenblicke, bevor ich ihn töten muss, mich in Gedanken an das Versprechen zu erinnern, das ich ihm erst am Vortag gegeben habe. ‚Vergiss nicht zu leben ...' Dieser senile Narr ... Er muss doch gewusst haben, dass ich dieses Versprechen unmöglich halten kann ... Aber vielleicht wollte er mich auch nur weiterhin quälen ..."

Snape war während dieser Worte immer leiser geworden. Am Schluss brach seine Stimme, und er suchte mit der Hand, die nicht von Harry gehalten wurde, nach Hermines Hand, die auf Snapes Wange ruhte, und presste sie fest an sein Gesicht.

„Ich kann nicht weiterleben ...", flüsterte Snape gebrochen. „Ich kann es einfach nicht ..."

„Natürlich können Sie weiterleben", hörte Harry jemanden sagen, und zu seinem Erstaunen musste er feststellen, dass es seine eigene Stimme war, die diese Worte gesagt hatte. „Man muss dem Leben nur eine Chance geben. Denn dann kann es einen auch überraschen." Und nach einem kurzen Zögern fügte er hinzu: „Dumbledore hat Recht. Wir dürfen alle nicht vergessen zu leben. Vor allem jetzt nicht, nach Riddles Tod."

Diese Worte hatten die gewünschte Wirkung auf Snape. Er wurde merklich ruhiger, und bald darauf hatte er seine Augen geschlossen und seine Brust, die sich regelmäßig auf und ab bewegte, zeigte, dass er der Müdigkeit und dem Schmerz nachgegeben hatte und letztendlich eingeschlafen war.

Hermine warf Harry einen dankbaren Blick zu. Mit einer für ihre fast geschwundenen Kräfte großen Anstrengung hob sie Snapes Kopf vorsichtig von ihren Knien und legte ihn sanft in den Sand. Dann legte sie sich neben den verwundeten Mann und schloss erschöpft ihre Augen, während sie eine Hand auf Snapes Brust ruhen ließ, damit dieser wusste, dass sie ihn nicht alleine gelassen hatten.

Harry blieb als einziger sitzen. Für das Schlachtfeld hinter sich hatte er keinen Blick übrig. Stattdessen richtete er seine müden Augen auf den Horizont, und als die Sonne als gleißender Feuerball hinter dem Ozean auftauchte und ihre ersten warmen Strahlen Harry erreichten, da erkannte der junge Mann, dass Dumbledore mit dieser einfachen Wahrheit recht gehabt hatte. Das Leben war ein Geschenk. Und auf keinen Fall durften sie, die Überlebenden, zulassen, dass es so einfach vergessen wurde.

_Wenn unser Glaube nicht mehr siegen kann,_

_Dann sind wir jenseits von Eden._

_Wenn jede Hoffnung nur ein Horizont ist,_

_Den man niemals erreicht,_

_Dann haben wir umsonst gelebt._


End file.
